darktitopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Marie McLean Pietermann
|image = Marie_2013_Design.png |caption = Marie |gender = Female |height= 5 ft. 6 in. (168 cm) |age = 21 years-old |nationality = Newfoundlander Drusselsteinian Canadian American |hometown = Newfoundland San Francisco Gimmelshtump |born = February 18, 1993 |profession= University student Singer Voice actress |haircolour = Black with extremely dark gray highlights |eyecolour = Extremely dark gray |parents = Gabrielle (mother) Pete (father) |siblings = PJ (Fraternal twin brother) |grandparents = TBA |spouses = Danny |children = Millie Gabriel and Felix (In the future) |friends= Everyone except Enemies |loveinterests = Danny |otherrelatives = Chris Johan (uncles) Caroline Vitória Justine (Chris' wife) Dallas' unnamed mother (aunts) |first = Total Drama: Trouble in Paradise |voice = Kristen Wiig (English-speaking contries) Rebecca Shoichet (alternate singing voice in English-speaking countries) Adi Kozlovsky (Hebrew-speaking countries) Juliana Póvoas (Brazil) Sandra de Castro (Portugal) Karla Falcón (Latin America) Elena Palacios (Spain) Dámaris Aragón (singing voice in Spain) Iris Lago (Catalunya) Marie-Line Landerwijn (France) Frederica Valenti (Italy) Maria Silvia Roli (singing voice in Italy) Giuliana Jakobeit (Germany) Meghna Kumar (Netherlands) Sara Poulsen (Denmark) Anniken Marie Nielsen (Norway) Frida Sandén (Sweden) Anneli Heed (singing voice in Sweden) Miyuki Sawashiro (Japan) Grúber Zita (Hungary) Apeksha Dandekar (India) Annituuli Kasurinen (Finland) Bibiana Ondrejková (Slovakia) Anna Apostolakis (Poland) Carina Marin (Romania) Larisa Brokhman (Russia) Jelena Petrović (Serbia) Burcu Günestutar (Turkey) }} Marie Stella McLean Pietermann or just Marie, labeled Neighbourhood Chick is one of MLT's main original characters. About her Marie is the 20-year-old niece of the famous Total Drama host Chris McLean, which she hates being related to. She is a cosmopolitan girl who can be smooth, ghetto, honest, good-natured, fun-lover, bold and somewhat apathetic. Smart, tricky, slightly tomboyish, creative and independent, she always gets involved in police cases and investigates until the end so that everything is solved and no one is unjustly accused. She is extroverted and may act like a happy, fair, merciful and sometimes extremely negative person. She's linked to traditions, impulsive, brave and can handle anything. She's trustworthy and can be selfish, stubborn and insensitive sometimes. Very determined, she always goes to the end when wants something. She may have little patience and freak out sometimes but has a golden heart and is always willing to help her friends, often forgetting herself in the process, but sometimes she doesn't seem to care about work. In addition, she tends to be motherly with some of her friends (despite she already having Millie as a daughter), often treating them as her own children. She enjoys seeing her enemies suffer, doesn't like evilness and is just pleasant with who's pleasant. So be careful what you do, because you can leave this fight injured. Appearance As a 19 year-old woman Marie has long black hair tied back in a ponytail, light skin and and black eyes. She wears a lavender tube top, black pants and black high-heeled sandals. In her 2013 design, Marie’s hair isn’t styled in a high ponytail anymore. She wears a lavender–chequered, long–sleeved dress shirt, a black tank top with two heart–shaped rainbows on it underneath, black jeans and brownish green high–heeled sneakers. She also wears a brownish grey cap. With 10 years old she had her hair in pigtails and wore a lavender pleated dress with a black tank top over it, white socks and lavender shoes with black laces. 16 years in the future she wears a lavender sweater with black stripes, black long pants and lavender trainers. Trivia *Marie's speaking and singing voice sounds like Lola Bunny from the Looney Tunes Show (Both are "voiced" by the SNL actress Kristen Wiig). *Her theme song is "Hurricane" by Bridgit Mendler *Before breaking up with Duncan, she was attracted to evil boys, then she met Danny. Now she hates dating with evil guys. *She owns a caramel-colored fishtail car, which is often destroyed when Victoria tries to make her driving test. *Her and PJ's births was the reason that made Chris the sadistic person he is today *She owns a lavender-colored PearPod and PearPhone, and regularly uses it for her work in voice acting. *Many people think that PJ is Marie's adoptive brother, but he is her FRATERNAL brother. *Marie once was a Thunderbolt Girl when younger, along with Peter Jacob. *Her favorite ice cream brand is Lichter's Ice Cream. **And her favorite ice cream flavor is Funky Nut Blast. *Before meeting Danny, she was an immature, spoiled and selfish brat who used to have people doing things for her but recently she grown into a mature and responsible girl who's concerned with the welfare of others. *She is always fighting with the chief of the police station down the street where she lives because he usually releases the suspects she manages to arrest. *She likes the series "The Walking Dead". *She and her brother reached puberty at a very early age, to the point of them having the appearance of two 15 year-olds when they were 11. The day I was born "Well, I was born in February 18, 1993. My mother (Gabrielle "Gabe") was watching Seinfeld! Season 4, Episode 18: The Old Man. She was in great pain, after all ... She was only 14 years, her body was like a plank! When my father (Lucas "Pete") found out that my mother was about to give birth he dropped a knife in the middle of his foot. Then, after bandaging the foot of my father, my mother was screaming. She screamed "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! GET THESE BRATS OUT OF ME! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH". After 6 hours trying to get me and my brother (Peter Jacob, or just Peter) out of my mother's womb we left, my father collapsed, my grandfather's heart attack, the pie of my grandmother burned our house and my uncle was moving a show into the bed that my mother was lying. That is: My family was a mess. Or better: My family is a mess!" –Marie Category:Females Category:Characters